Mike Charry
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2. Profile Age: 40r /> Hometown: St Cloud, MN Occupation: Insurance Broker 3 Words to Describe Yourself: Intelligent, Calm and Diplomatic What is your personnal claim to fame ? Being able to pay for my sole daughter's students fee. She's a Ivy Leaguer, she's always worked very hard and it's such a pride to see her succeed and being able to let her be successful. Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? I know I will be one of the oldest guy out there... I don't want to play like Xavier from last season. I need to be more careful and integrate myself into an alliance. I might get used as a pawn and that's fine but I will make sure to have the vote and I won't be a floater, mark my words. What would be your ideal ally? Probably a younger charismatic guy who will allow me to integrate an alliance with younger people. A guy with a showmance. I would be the voice of reason behind his ear and I coul have two allies for the price of one. Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? Friendmance ? What does it means ? Any last words ? I'm ready to go... Where does it start ? I wanna show them what I'm made of !! Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 2 Game History Mike was the eldest male player of his season. He failed to integrate himself in one of the majority alliance but instead worked on creating strong bonds with several other players. He voted with the minority during the first week as he wasn't part of the Peanuts' Squad, a big alliance formed by Lilly in an attempt to save herself from eviction. However, he formed with Sami and new HOH Shane, the Tre Guapos alliance during the second week of the game. If anything, this pact comforted Shane in his will to go after Lilly who he deemed was the biggest gameplayer going forward. This alliance was a pretxet for both Mike and Sami who used it when Shane won some competitions. Indeed, they wanted him to spare them even though they were on opposite sides in the house. The alliance wasn't very successful as Shane refused to use the POV on Sami under the HOH reign of his ally Mirco. This was the breaking point of Tre Guapos. Meanwhile, Mike always voted with Sami's side of the house, feeling closer to the pilot's clique. When Sami won HOH, Mike preached his own agenda and tried to convince him without success that Justine and Shane should go on the block. On Week 7, Shane won another HOH Competition and decided that Mike would be Have-Not once again. The latter argued with the model and he insulted him quite violently resulting in his nomination a few days later. When the POV wasn't used on him, Mike went on campaigning, trying to make amends with Shane's side of the house. He managed to earns their vote, however he was still voted out when Sami, his allies as well as Mirco who had a crush on the second nominee Perri decided that her game was more valuable than his. He was voted out by a vote of 4 to 2. As the third member of the jury, Mike voted for Sami to win the game. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 2 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants